


Goose Season Doesn't Require Tweed- A side story to Halo: Justice Evolved

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [6]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Humor, Hunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Side Story, Spoiler for a chapter of the Main Story, Waterfowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

_**November 8th, 2010-6:30 AM** _

"So is the blind ready?"  

"Yep. I made sure that its ready for this year." Mark smirked. "Those Canadian invaders will be greeted with good ole fashion American birdshot."

Nathan chuckled. "The Canadian pests surely are an annoying nuisance to the American way of life."

The 26th Century American thought how simple life was in the 21st Century, back when the United States was not in a confederation with Canada and Mexico called 'The United Republic of North America', but a global superpower. It was also a time where the concept of the United Earth Government and its enforcer's: The United Nations Space Command Defense Force doesn't exist either. The internationalistic and idealism of the U.E.G. had attempted from time to time to override the independence of the national governments and take away their already depleting and the very few remaining authority to its residents but Meyer is a proud patriot and the United States Marine was certainly going to back Uncle Sam if there was ever a war against the intergalactic organization.

But this version of the past was also different in a way. The concept of superheroes and villains existed here in this alternate reality he and his companions ended up in. It was as if only yesterday the Marine Raider was involuntarily brought against his will to this existence and it was partly due to his future father-in-law familial connections, not to mention the fact that his sweetheart was commanding an ODST squad designated as Alpha-Nine.

"Ready for a day of shooting, blokes?"

Nathan and Mark stared at the Englishwoman in disbelief with her current garb. To them, Elizabeth was wearing something out of a that was impractical for the American hunting environment.

 "What?"

 "Umm, babe...Where's the camouflage?" 

 "More like where's your shooting jacket." The blonde fired back. "Clearly you're ready for a raid instead of shooting."

 Nathan rolls his eyes. "I'm wearing it. And besides, we're hunting geese, not foxes."

"If I was fox hunting, would I be wearing a flat cap and tweed?" Farrington snorted at her beloved's jab. "And besides, I'm not an aristocrat nor will I ever be." 

 The two Americans glanced at each other and shrugged. 

 "So moving on, let's just enjoy the day and take care of the overpopulated birds."

* * *

 "You sure that you don't want to borrow my Remington 1100?" Mark asked her again. "It's a little more practical than the Over/Under you're using."

"It's fine." The Stopfordian waved off. "I only need two shots anyway."

"Whatever you say, Limey." 

 Nathan, in the meantime, watched as a gander decided to fly over the trio's blind and prepared himself to shoot the waterfowl down

 "Damn. Nice shot, angel."

 Liz proceeded to open up the action to her Over/Under and ejected the two spent shells. "Why thank you."

 "Okay, it's on now." The paratrooper felt like a friendly challenge was in order. There was absolutely no way that a Limey was going

 "Trust me, Mark."  Meyer grins.  "You're going to regret it." 

 "Yeah, right Jarhead." Harris snorted. "She's an arrogant Brit."

 Farrington shook her head. "You better listen to him, Markus. Surely he knows what he talking about."

* * *

**_Mellor, Stockport Borough, Greater Manchester, England, United Kingdom-Halo Universe_ **

**_July 17th, 2553-2:45 PM_ **

 "So you're a marksman, Nathaniel?" Robert inquired his daughter's suitor. The attorney and former UNSC Colonel never understood why Elizabeth chose this American man but the lawyer welcome his future son-in-law with politeness. Nathan wasn't a shameless twit but the thought of seeing his little girl moving away from the village of Mellor eventually was too much for him to endure but thankfully it wasn't one of the planetary colonies.

"I'm pretty good with a rifle." Nathan grinned. "And decent with handguns." The Cowboy Action Shooter pointed out.

"Certainly you had to be in order to remain competitive." The Derbyshireman then thought of an idea. "Did you know that Elizabeth is an exceptional shooter in her own right?"

Meyer shook his head. "She mentioned shooting clays and pheasants once or twice but I thought she was more into horses, unlike my interest in riflery and Western shooting."

"I won't deny that she enjoys being an equestrian." The father smiled. "But there's more to the rural way of life than riding."

 "I think the foxes are forever thankful." Nathan quipped. "Even though you have only one dog."

Robert snorted at his rather poor attempt of humor. "Personally I think that the bluebloods should have their titles stripped by now although I won't say no to their business."

"Then why send her to a private institution?"The Leatherneck questioned. "Seems to me the spoiled, privileged brats of every society get sent to one."

"I desired her to have the best education in order for her benefit."

"Understandable." 

"So babe? Would you like a friendly competition just between us?"

"You're going to regret it, Yank." The beaming blonde declared as she ejected a spent shell from her Purdey. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive and we're going to find out how I fair."

Mister Farrington just watched as his daughter knock the clays out of the sky with her suitor falling behind.

* * *

 "I can scarcely believe it!" Captain Harris shouted in anguish. "She shot three birds down with one shot!"

"Told you, Mark. She knows her way around trap and skeet."

"Trap and skeet?! Why didn't you tell me she knows how to shoot down clays?"

"You never asked."

"Nate! Liz!" A familiar pipsqueak rushed down the stairs and hugged the duo tightly.

"Hey, Abigail." The Raider laughed as the eight year old squeezed him tightly. Obviously, the little girl was getting stronger every day and her affection was getting out of hand. Gwen followed her daughter and greeted the couple, yet the wife also notices that something was off with her husband.

"So what happened? Markus is in a bad mood."

"Oh, nothing really." The Brit waved off to her friend. "He just needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut and not get cocky."

"You're something else." Meyer declared.

"Only because you are, dearest."

* * *

** _November 10th, 2010_ **

Nathaniel was at the local bar with Mark. The two American servicemen were remembering the comrades that they had lost. To Meyer, it was the Human-Covenant War in which mankind was on the verge of extinction and for Harris, it was the Thangarian invasion in addition to the War on Terror. The enlisted man and the officer however shared one thing in common: They have sworn an oath to preserve Liberty at any cost and it was certainly the truth as some of their buddies had indeed paid the ultimate price as Freedom is never free.

"Well, Jarhead. Lesson learned." Mark sighs "Don't compete with your girl regarding skeet."

"Trust me, I know the feeling." Meyer sympathized with the paratrooper.  "I'm more of the rifle guy anyways so I wasn't surprised in the slightest regarding her talent." 

Mark nodded in understanding and decided to change subjects. "To a Two Hundred Thirty-Fifth for the United States Marine Corps." The Army Captain raised his glass of brandy in a toast and clinked it against the Marine's beer.

"More like the Seven Hundred and Seventy-Eighth Birthday to me." Meyer drank. "But yes, Oorah...And here's to eliminating the damn clown."

"I still wished that I could have smudged the makeup off of his grinning face for Tommy's sake."

"Justice has been served." Nathan pointed out. "But that reminds me." The Raider reached down into his pocket and pulled out a spent brass shell casing. "Chief wanted you to have this."

Mark gazed at the name on the brass.

 

**_Justice for Thomas Harris_ **

**_April 26th, 2002-May 15th, 2009_ **

**_Gone but not forgotten_ **

 

"The brass was custom made by myself before being fired. He wasn't going to live much longer." 

"T...Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Nate consoled with a pat on the back. "And I got the tab."      

* * *

_**If you're an American, please continue reading below. The author will appreciate it. Foreign readers may read this as well if they so choose, but its clearly about Uncle Sam.** _

**For the Leathernecks out there (despite being late):** **Happy 243rd Birthday Marines. And to other American Veterans and Servicemen, thank you for your service.**

**And to think that just one hundred years ago, back in November, World War One ended at the Eleventh Hour on the Eleventh Day of the Eleventh Month and now, if you haven't done so already, please show your support to the men who have been there and either came back with scars or in a wooden box.**

**As the saying goes: All gave some and some gave all.**

**Please be respectful on this day and remember that the price for freedom is never free. There is always a soldier, sailor, airman, or Marine standing on watch and not home for the holidays due to being deployed.**

**They are fighting for us in the U.S. of A in order to have a better world in which we Americans do not have to worry about another Pearl Harbor or 9/11.**

**They have volunteered to serve and made a commitment to see this nation that we Americans call home secured from those who may do us harm.**

**And in addition to the military servicemen and servicewomen of the Army, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard, and Marines, please remember that First Responders are placing themselves in harm's way as well. Law Enforcement Officers and Firemen put their lives on the line as well for the sake of us all.**

 


End file.
